Commercial aircraft, stadiums, arenas, movie theatres, and other multiple seat venues provide stationary seating in which individual seats are in close proximity to one another. Typically, an individual seat is adjacent to at least one seat, as in an aisle configuration, or adjacent to two seats, sitting between two seats, with a seat on each side of the individual seat. In these types of seating configurations, it is common to have a divider separating the seats, with the divider typically having an armrest on top. The armrest divider between the seats is typically configured to be shared between the two individual seats, such that individuals may concurrently place their arms on the armrest, or one of the two seat occupants places his arm on the armrest.
Occupants of adjoining seats having an armrest divider between the seats commonly experience an intrusion of the personal space of their seats. An intrusion of one's personal seat space can occur in many ways, such as an occupant of one seat extending a part or parts of his body into the seat space of an adjacent occupant, or an occupant of one seat extending one or more personal effects into the adjacent seat space, and so on. Current armrest dividers may limit personal space intrusion between seat occupants, but still allow for a significant amount of personal space intrusion to occur between seat occupants. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a portable seat divider extension that provides for greater privacy between seats. The present invention provides such a desirable seat divider extension.